The University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) proposes to develop, implement, and evaluate an online case-based cultural competency curriculum for practicing physicians, residents, and medical students. The proposed curriculum draws on our existing expertise and programs and will enable us to address disparities in the occurrence, management, and outcomes of cardiovascular disease in diverse populations. Specific Aims: (1) Development: using known principles of educational theory and recognized elements of cultural competency, we will select the core elements of cultural competency, translate into cases, develop and tailor online case-based interactive modules, test in the field, and revise. (2) Implementation and Training: we will implement and evaluate the curriculum among: (2a) practicing physicians in the community, (2b) internal medicine residents, and (2c) medical students. (3) Dissemination: online and at professional meetings. Via established educational and research networks, the Alabama and Mississippi Practice-Based Networks (PBN), physicians will receive the case-based modules. Methods: We will use nominal group technique to identify and select the core elements of cultural competency. Concurrently, we will obtain guidance from leaders in the field. The modules will describe the history and condition of the patient, provide interactive features tailored to the educational need, and own personal needs. The modules will also include culturally sensitive patient education information. The measurement and evaluation tools will be included in the modules. We will evaluate the curriculum by survey, pre and post testing, and frequency of use of online programs. Significance: The ultimate goal is to improve the cultural competence of physicians by increasing cultural awareness, knowledge, and respect of differences in cultural perspectives. It will also enhance the ability of health care providers to deliver culturally sensitive care. The online format will facilitate the portability of the curriculum to other settings, institutions, and health care professionals.